


The Book

by Rarae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, It RHYMES!, It's really short, Kinda, Poetry, im sorta comparing dissection and bone preservation, it has a metaphysical conceit, metaphysical poetry, only three quatrains, poem, to finding and reading and discovering a new book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarae/pseuds/Rarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A metaphysical poem about books and dead stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Book

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

A peripatetic wandering through,  
Though throngs and boughs of bards block my way,  
A bloat of blowflies lead me to a display  
Of bones and flesh and bacteria in slew.

Scattering leaves and gathering flesh bound,  
I hoard my prize of death and dust.  
Next slice, macerate, and theories adjust.  
The treasure is there, waiting to be found.

Death dissipated, the framework postulates,  
This script has proffered its last tincture.  
In minds eye laid to rest, its final picture.  
The final page flipped, the next tale awaits.

**Author's Note:**

> So.... Dissection=discovering a new book. I work for kudos :)


End file.
